Demigod Macbeth
by NotUrAverageMusician
Summary: Chiron wants the demigods to appreciate classic literature so he decides to write Macbeth, the famous play by Shakespeare, using all your favorite demigods as characters. Jason as Macbeth, Piper as Lady Macbeth, Leo as Banquo, and Percy as Lady Macduff and so on.
1. Chapter 1

I hope all of you like my latest fan fiction Demigod Macbeth! I am doing a Macbeth play and I really like this story! I am positive all of you will too, so if you are thinking that Macbeth is a boring and long book come give this a try I bet you will like it. Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus or PJO characters or the Macbeth plot and characters.

Chapter 1

"Gather round all demigods!" Chiron called to the campers, "Sit down please everyone." A bunch of the Camp Half Blood demigods reluctantly sat down mumbling to each other complaints. "It's story time!" Chiron exclaimed. There were groans and sighs.

"No offence, Chiron," Jason said to Chiron, "but your stories are just not that entertaining."

"And they're super old." Percy chimed in.

"And they just aren't that enjoyable." Piper said.

"And they are super long." Leo complained.

"Ah," Chiron said with a gleam in his eyes, "but you most certainly won't hate this story, after all it is about all of you."

"What do you mean, Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"I am going to read to you _Demigod_ Macbeth."

"But Macbeth is just a boring book written by Shakespeare." Nyssa complained. Lot's of others chimed in with agreement.

"This version of Macbeth, written by yours truly, has all of you guys in it as characters." Chiron explained. "Jason, you are Macbeth." Jason raised his eyebrows. "Leo, you are Banquo and Piper, you are Lady Macbeth." They both high-fived each other. "Percy is Macduff and so on. Trust me, you guys will like it." The kids shrugged and settled in for their story around the campfire…

"Behind you Jason!" Leo screamed.

Jason turned his horse around and drew his sword on the attacking enemy. The man was ugly and big, but Jason knew he wouldn't get any help from Leo now for he was too busy with his own villains. Jason and the enemy's swords clashed and banged against each other. Jason was sweating under the Scotland sun and was tired from fighting all day, but it was almost over and if Jason survives this fight then his king, King Octavian will win new territory. Jason found new hope in thinking that and fought with new strength and gave the man that defining blow. The man fell off his horse, dead.

Jason turned to see how Leo was doing. He had finished off his men too and was busy collecting their weapons and gold. When he saw Jason he smiled at him. Jason beamed back. As the commander of the Scottish King's army, Jason took the Scottish flag with King Octavian's seal on it.

"You will never defeat us!" Jason screamed to the fallen enemy soldiers, "For I am Jason Macbeth and I will never let you take over Scotland!" With that Jason put the flag in the earth victoriously. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Jason then got back up on his horse and started trotting away.

"Wow, Jason," Leo said in awe, "you fought so bravely today. King Octavian will no doubt let you be the heir to the throne now!"

"I know, right?" Jason Macbeth said, "I am such a great hero. 'Such a one am I to fear, or none?'" Leo laughed.

Jason Macbeth and Leo Banquo rode their horses away along with all the other victorious survivors. Jason was of course leading the way because he thought himself leader. At one point Jason and Leo came upon a faint dirt path in the Moors of Scotland. There was thunder, lighting, and rain.

"Look!" Leo observed while pointing to a small wooden sign, "This is where the witches live! You know the three Weird Sisters who live in that cave. I have heard that they can tell the future. We should check it out, maybe we can find out what will happen to us."

"Hmmm," Jason pondered, "Maybe they can tell me if I will be next in line for the throne and become King of Scotland!"

"C'mon, Macbeth," Leo reassured, "there is no way that King Octavian isn't going to make you next in line for the throne. Now let's go see our futures."

Macbeth and Banquo then tore down the worn path in the pouring rain ready to go to a meeting that will change their lives forever.

When they got to the cave at the end of the road Jason Macbeth noticed that the three Weird Sisters were stooped over a caldron and chanting some sort of spell.

"Round and round the caldron go, in the poison entrails throw. Filet a finny snake in the caldron boil and bake. Tail of dragon tooth of wolf, which is mummy, maw, and gulf. Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and caldron bubble."

Leo Banquo faced Jason, his eyes glinting with excitement. Jason was a little unsure about this though, knowing the future may not be the best thing, but it was cold and raining so Jason Macbeth reluctantly followed Leo Banquo into the Weird Sister's cave.

"Why, hello!" the first witch greeted, "Come right in! It isn't often that we get such important clients from the King's very own army, after all." Leo and Jason walked inside and sat down on the chairs the witches presented them with. They were cold and hard. "My name is Hazel," the witch continued, "and these are my sisters, Reyna and Drew."

"What do you seek?" Reyna asked while tending to the caldron.

"We want to know what will happen in our futures." Leo told them.

"Ah of course." Drew said, "That is what we do after all."

Jason was excited now. "Tell me what my political standing is after this battle. I want to become the next King of Scotland after old man Octavian dies."

"I want to know where my place will be too." Leo put in.

"Right away." Hazel said. She ran her hand over the rim of the caldron and the other Weird Sisters gathered around then as they stood back an apparition bubbled up in the caldron. Leo Banquo and Jason Macbeth ran up to see what it would be.

There was an image of Jason with his wife, Lady Piper Macbeth, they were in a palace and happy and laughing. There was a beautiful garden and there was this incredible view looking down at all the Scottish greenery. Then Jason Macbeth really studied the apparition. This palace was not the King of Scotland's palace!

"What!" Jason Macbeth exclaimed, "I won't be the King?"

"No Macbeth, you will become the Thane of Cawdor after this," Drew explained, "but that after all is a very high position."

"Now Banquo," Reyna said as a second apparition appeared, "this is your future." In this apparition there was Leo Banquo with a woman Jason Macbeth did not know in a fancy and intricate palace laughing and playing with their three sons. They had an amazing home, after Jason thought about it, it bared a lot of resemblance to the Scottish King's palace. Wait a minute…

"No way!" Leo exclaimed, "I'm going to be the King of Scotland!"

"That is very true," Hazel said, "King Octavian will choose you to be the next king and all of your descendants after you shall also be king."

"That's amazing!" he cheered.

"Yeah," Jason Macbeth said without the enthusiasm his friend had, "good for you." And with that the two friends were off, back on the road leading to Macbeth's house for a party celebrating the Scottish victory.

I hope you guys liked this! Please post some reviews, I LOVE reviews! :)

See you next chapter,

-NotUrAverageMusician


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you for giving this book a chance, you won't regret it! Happy reading! Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters and I don't own the Macbeth plot line. Now on to the story!**

Chapter 2

Jason sat up, amazed, "Wow, who would of thought Macbeth would be good."

"Don't sound so surprised, kid." Chiron said.

"I like Banquo." Leo said, "He's a pretty cool character."

"You only think that because you are him." Annabeth stated. Leo shrugged.

"Why did you make me a witch?" Drew demanded with her hands on her hips and she pursed her lips.

"Ha!" Piper snarled, "Why wouldn't he? Now when is Lady Macbeth going to make an appearance?"

"Yeah," Percy interrupted, "how about Macduff? When is he going to become a character?"

"You'll have to find out…" Chiron said, mischievously, "That is, if you don't still think Macbeth is a boring, old people's book that is confusing and a waste of time."

"No!" All the campers shouted.

"Please don't stop now!" Jason begged. "I want to find out what happens to Macbeth!"

"Well," Chiron smiled, "if you insist."

Jason Macbeth was depressed that he would not have all the power he had always dreamed of having, but he didn't want to ruin his friend's fun so he didn't say anything to make Leo Banquo mad. Leo wasn't bragging, if fact he didn't even bring up the fact that he was going to be the king of Scotland the entire horse back to Macbeth's house. Once they got on Macbeth's road they heard the laughing and yelling that was a sure sign that the party had started. Leo and Jason split ways without a word and Jason dismounted and walked to a girl with choppy brown hair.

"Piper!" Jason exclaimed, wrapping her in his arms.

"Oh, Jason, it's so good to see you after all those days apart." Piper said. Jason thought that Lady Piper Macbeth looked beautiful in her simple, but elegant green gown. "Guess what!" She mentioned happily, "King Octavian wants to talk to you, I think he is going to crown you next in line for King! You should go see him, he's inside the house." Lady Piper Macbeth looked so excited with the prospect of becoming queen that Jason Macbeth didn't even bother to tell her about how he knew from the witches' predictions that he will not be that lucky.

Macbeth tried to look happy as he walked inside his marvelous house to find his fate. He met King Octavian at the kitchen. He was an old man, hair graying and staring to look frail, but Macbeth knew personally that the old man could pack a powerful punch.

"I'm impressed." Octavian said to Jason, "You did a nice job on the battlefield today."

"Thank you." Jason said. He bowed slightly for him.

Octavian laughed, "I think that you are a remarkable man and that it's about time you get a promotion." Jason let his hopes rise, maybe the witches were wrong after all. "For all your hard work and bravery as soldier, I name you Jason Macbeth the Thane of Cawdor!"

Jason deflated, but he tried not to look too disappointed in front of the King as he thanked him and made his way around the party that just didn't seem that much fun anymore. He avoided Piper all night, ashamed of what she would think of him after he wasn't crowned king. He also avoided Leo, he just wasn't ready to see that he was the one who lost this time.

Jason Macbeth didn't understand why Leo Banquo would get the crown instead of himself. Macbeth lived in a fancy house, had a beautiful wife, was rich, a higher ranking soldier, and was incredibly brave. Leo Banquo was poor, and a lower ranking soldier. He couldn't even afford the proper armor for fighting. It was ridiculous that Macbeth not be crowned the King of Scotland, but him.

Jason was not ready to confront his wife just yet, but the party ended in his opinion so fast. Jason didn't even know what to say to Lady Piper Macbeth.

Later that night Piper confronted him. "So what did King Octavian tell you?" she said with her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, um…" Jason said nervously, "He gave me a promotion."

"He did!" Piper jumped up from her seat, "That's such great news! You are King!" she did a lot of squealing and jumping around, but Macbeth didn't join in. "What's on your mind Jason?" she asked.

"Well, it's just, oh how do I put this…" Jason started sweating now, "Just say it coward." He muttered under his breath. "I wasn't named the new king, I was named the Thane of Cawdor." Jason hung his head in shame.

"Really?" Piper said, with a strange look in her eyes, "Oh. I see how it is."

"You do?"

"Yes, of course, King Octavian wants to give the crown to his son Frank."

"Actually, the crown will be going to my friend Banquo, and then all of his descendants after that."

"Hmmm." Piper pondered, "I think you can do better than that."

"Excuse me?"

"You can do better than being just a measly Thane of Cawdor. You deserve to be king and if I have anything to do with it, you will be king." Piper threatened.

"Where are you going with this Lady Piper?" Jason questioned, "Octavian chose who he wanted his heir to be and that's that. I don't see that there's anything more we can do."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong my dear Macbeth," Piper inquired, "You are too much of a chicken to do anything radical." Jason raised his eyebrows. "Do I really have to say it out loud?" Piper asked.

"Yes, you do because I have no idea what you are talking about!" Jason demanded.

"You need to kill King Octavian." Piper stated like it was the easiest fact in the world.

Jason gasped. "I would never do such a horrible act!" He shook his head violently from side to side.

"Oh, come on Macbeth, it's just one person, and he's old. Technically you are doing a good thing because Banquo as ruler, things will get a little out of hand. He's not fit to be a ruler like you are, Macbeth, and after you kill Octavian it's all over and you can become the King of Scotland because everyone loves you and there are no witnesses except three witches to say the Banquo is the rightful heir."

"It does seem like a marvelous plan," Jason said, "but I don't think that killing someone over power is something that should be done. I just don't know…"

"Well, I know, Macbeth, I know. Would it sway you in a certain direction to know that Octavian is downstairs, sound asleep in the guest room." Piper smiled.

"He is?" Jason looked at her.

Piper tried to hide her grin, he had convinced him now, "Yes all you have to do is stab him with this knife," she handed Jason her favorite knife passed down by generations in her family, "and you are home free. So what do you say?"

Jason looked at the knife in his hand for a long time. He contemplated if he should do such and evil act. _But_, he reminded himself; _it's for the good because Banquo would be a bad ruler anyways._

"I'll do it."

**Hope you all liked that! Please, please, please, please review!**

**Rock On!**

**-NotUrAverageMusician**


End file.
